A Day In The Snow
by StoryofGreen
Summary: Spending the day in the snow brings back to Ritsuka somthing he lost when his memories fled. Ritsuka teaches Soubi many ways to have fun in the snow. A oneshot, with a little extra. RitsukaXSoubi fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fanficy that I finally have posted weeeeeeeeeee. I do my happy dance now. XD **

**I'd appreciate reveiws with critique.** But yes, cute was all I was going for with this.

'_Ritsuka's thought are written like this'_

_**'Soubi's thoughts are written like this'**_

**There ya go, enjoy.**

SRSRSRSRSRS

Ritsuka had always been, by nature, more quite then other kids his age. Now though, Ritsuka mostly only spoke out in anger. Which, admittedly, he had been feeling a lot of in these past few years. Because confusion does usually lead to anger.

Soubi walked a little bit behind Ritsuka through the snow filled park. Their shoes stayed dry though because the paths had been shoveled early in the morning and even though it was later in the day now, there had been no snow to slush up the paths. All day the skies had been a clear blue, reminding some people of a glass of frozen water.

Ritsuka wore a long checkered jacket over his black shirt. The hood was pulled up over his ears, and his hands tucked in his pockets. His camera was also there, hanging dutifully from a strap around his neck. Soubi was wearing his old beige jacket with the black collar. Yuiko was with them too on their evening walk. She was farther up ahead and calling out to Ritsuka something about the time and needing to go for supper.

SRSRSRSRSRS

Ritsuka raised his head to look up. He had been in deep thought and not paying attention to wear he was going or what was even happening around him. But Ritsuka found that often happened to him. Excpecily lately, what with Christmas being tomorrow and all that. _'Yuiko's gone...' _Ritsuka relized silently to himself.

Then a cold bundle of joy slammed itself into the back of Ritsuka's head. A snow ball had just been flung at him, and his number one concern was finding who did it and getting revenge. Actually, Soubi was look pretty guilty standing there trying to "pretend" to be astonished at what had just happened.

"Soubi.…?" Ritsuka sent a death glare. Soubi smiled childishly and pointed.

"Your hair's all snowy Ritsuka!"

"It is isn't it…" Ritsuka raised his eyebrow. Soubi started to turn his head from side to side so he could see what had just happened.

"Did someone throw that at-" Soubi was cut of when something really cold smashed into his face. He yelped, just as another snowy ball thing was thrown at him. Again it hit him in the face! Then another! One on his shoulder! His chest! He was under attack! What ever should Soubi do?!

Well, first Soubi took a few steps back and started to try and wipe the melting snow off his face and out of his eyes so he could see what in the world was going on. He could feel the his jacket sticking to him, and soaking through to his sweater underneath. It was making him cold and shivery.

SRSRSRSRSRS

After Ritsuka assaulted Soubi with the snowballs, he had dived off into the bushes. He was hiding from Soubi, waiting for two things. Soubi to come close enough so he could ambush him with more snowballs, or Soubi to see him and start attacking with snowballs of his own. If the second happened, Ritsuka would have to make sure he had more fire power. So he started to build up snowballs, while keeping an eye on the an uncharacteristically confused Soubi. Absently a thought flitted through his mind '_Semei was fun to play this game with….'_

Ritsuka hadn't noticed it yet, but Soubi wasn't moving towards him. Besides his head which was frantically whipping around searching for the magically disappearing Ritsuka, Soubi was standing still.

The Zero team had noticed that Soubi wasn't playing along with the game though. Or… I mean… what Zero team?

SRSRSRSRSRS

Soubi started walking forward. Basically he was really confused with what was going on, and was hoping somebody would explain it to him soon. Of course he was also worried about what had happened to Ritsuka. His expression turned to one of pain very quickly when another ball of snow was smashed into his back.

"Ah! What is going on? The snow's _cold_!" He yelled with distaste at the bushes and trees. His face looked pitiful to Ritsuka, more insecure then he'd ever seen it. It came to Ritsuka then, Soubi didn't understand the game. Heack, Soubi didn't even know there _was _a game! The small joy Ritsuka was feeling was joined by amusement but also a tiny amount of sadness that Soubi wasn't having fun. He pulled pushed himself up off the ground and brushed off his pant knees so they wouldn't be wet later.

"Soubi!" His soft voice called out while he hurriedly made his way over to Soubi. Soubi whipped around and was ambushed by stupid feelings he was always trying to ignore. Feelings of dread, confusion, right now relief, always happiness and sometimes even ecstasy. Maybe love? Soubi was still debating with himself on that one. He wanted to protect the small child, because honestly, it wasn't like anyone else was better suited for the job of protecting Ritsuka's small amount of happiness. Well… at least according to Soubi there wasn't. Soubi wanted to shelter Ritsuka at especially this moment, when Ritsuka's face had a glow about it Soubi had never seen before. His cheeks lightly flushed because of the cold, and his tiny pink lips turned up into a smile that actually made him resemble the small child he was.

Soubi just wanted to protect his baby's happiness.

So… is that what love is?

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"Where were you Ritsuka?" Soubi brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"Waiting to ambush you. If you want I'll give you a two minute start now, but then I'm coming after you."

'_Like with Semei'_

"Ritsuka I'm confused" Soubi allowed a small amount of his confusion to become present on his face.

_**'Did my Ritsuka just say somthing dirty...?'**_

Ritsuka become happier. All because of the confusion on Soubi's face…. He would have to try and explain that one to himself later that night.

"It's just a snowball fight Soubi."

"So you mean you throw snow at me?"

"Snowballs."

"Oh of course, so you throw your snow_balls _at me and the snow_balls_ hit me. Then do I make some of my own snow_balls_?"

"Are you trying to be dirty Soubi?" Ritsuka stopped smiling so he could take a few moments to glare. But it wasn't a serious glare, you could easily tell how happy he still was.

"Of course not Ritsuka."

"Okay… well then, yes that's basically what happens. But I think you forgot to mention the part where I pummel you." Ritsuka said with coy words. Of course Soubi willingly participated in the flinging of the snow. It was fun for both him and Ritsuka. They played for a whole hour while the sun started to set, lighting up their small world with brilliant shades of orange and pink. The snow around them glistened. They slipped down to the ground. Underneath a tree in the middle the field next to the playground. Ritsuka leaning in against Soubi's chest. Wet, somehow warm, content, and sadly in love.

Little did they know, during that whole time they were being watched.

But by who? Oh yes. Ha-ha. You'll never gauss!

**A/N There will be a part two. **


	2. Chapter 2

'_Ritsuka's thought are written like this'_

'

AN: Everything I'm posting seems to be really short today... oops. Ofcourse I still want reviews... 'heehee' pretty please?

SRSRSRSRSRS

Soubi's arms gracefully fell around Ritsuka's slim waist with the fingers still and clasped together like he meant for Ritsuka to always stay there sitting with him. Ritsuka leaned into Soubi's chest with his head tilted up to meet Soubi's he smiled. Just a simple smile, with no hidden meanings in it, and no lies just lurking beneath the surface waiting to be free.

"Soubi. I-" Ritsuka broke off abruptly and realised how strange it was sitting here with Soubi. Then he realised how much he didn't care about the strangeness of it all. Ritsuka was really happy. Really really happy. Mabey even really really really really really happy. Ritsuka was just as happy as he had been when playing with Semei, or being looked after by Semei, or just talking with Semei. Soubi was nothing like Semei, but Ritsuka was beginning to become a little bit more like how he used to act around Semei.

He had no clue why though.

"Soubi, have you ever made snow angels?" '_I think I made them once.' _Were Ritsuka's un-spoken words.

"I assume watching Kio make them doesn't count, right?"

Ritsuka's face soured, "Ofcourse not! That Kio is such a child."

"Then no."

Ritsuka didn't say anything else about making snow angels, and Soubi wonderd why. He looked down at Ritsuka's camera sitting dutifully on his chest, almost full of pictures. _'Poor Ritsuka…' _

Soubi thought this because he had finally come to a realization. Ritsuka was really the only person, in the end, who could save himself.


End file.
